candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Caramel Keep
- | characters = Gerbil, Minty | champion = Crunchy Keymaster | new = in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Candy Clouds (Episode 67) | previous2 = Candy-Clouds-2.png | next = Tasty Treasury | next2 = Tasty-Treasury.png }} Story This is the second scene of a three-episode story arc, where each episode represents a dramatic scene. Before episode: Tiffi lands on the sky with Gerbil using a propeller (from the previous episode). Then, the Gerbil rides on Minty's back and gives the key to Tiffi. Finally, Minty flies off with the Gerbil, and Tiffi, who is responsible for taking a key from Gerbil, goes inside the Caramel Keep by passing over the eaten entrance. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However; **Level 1000 is the first level to require 1000 of a single candy colour. **candy frogs appear in timed levels for the first time in level 1004. Levels Caramel Keep has eight somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , and 1001, which was an extremely troublesome level but now it has been nerfed. It also has one very hard level: 1008. Level 1000 was also extremely hard on mobile, but after the mechanics has been changed similar to the web version's, this level became much easier on mobile than the past. Overall, this is a somewhat hard episode, and is much harder than the previous episode, Candy Clouds. Gallery |-| Story= Ep68-1.png|Episode story (propel) Ep68-2.png|Episode story (with Gerbil) Caramel Keep-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 996 Reality.png|Level 996 - |link=Level 996 Level 997 Reality.png|Level 997 - |link=Level 997 Level 998 Reality.png|Level 998 - |link=Level 998 Level 999 Reality.png|Level 999 - |link=Level 999 Level 1000 Reality.png|Level 1000 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1000 Level 1000 Reality after.png|Level 1000 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1000 Level 1001 Reality 20150702.png|Level 1001 - |link=Level 1001 Level 1002 Reality.png|Level 1002 - |link=Level 1002 Level 1003 Reality.png|Level 1003 - |link=Level 1003 Level 1004 Reality.png|Level 1004 - |link=Level 1004 Level 1005 Reality.png|Level 1005 - |link=Level 1005 Level 1006 Reality.png|Level 1006 - |link=Level 1006 Level 1007 Reality.png|Level 1007 - |link=Level 1007 Level 1008 Reality.png|Level 1008 - |link=Level 1008 Level 1009 Reality.png|Level 1009 - |link=Level 1009 Level 1010 Reality.png|Level 1010 - |link=Level 1010 |-| Champion title= Crunchy Keymaster.png|Champion title|link=Crunchy Keymaster |-| Icon= Caramelkeep.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 1000th Reality level, which is level 1000. *This episode shares its name to the first word of previous episodes Caramel Cove and Caramel Clearing. *Its episode pathway and colour is very similar to that of Gummy Galaxy. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus's silhouette behind the hole of the gate. *This is the fifth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode continues the trend of having no text in its story. It is the 25th episode in this trend. *This episode breaks the trend to have two consecutive episodes that their first and last names was taken from their respective previous episodes. *This episode breaks the trend of having no candy frogs. *After this episode is released, the sound of the ingredients bring down was reset on Facebook. It had previously been absent. *The release of this episode is close to "World Oceans Day" and "National Best Friends Day" (June 8). *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster (levels 997-1003, except level 1000). Category:World Thirteen Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes